Persona 4 Extra Scene
by Joezette
Summary: Scene lucu dengan para pemain Persona 4,wawancara para Persona xD ,bila anda berkenan R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Persona 4 punya ATLUS,saya hanya pinjem bentar xDD~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amel: Howdie readers ~ (-dilempar kuali-) Kita berjumpa lagi di Fan fic saya yang ke 4 xDD

Yosuke: Hoi! Napa lu bawa-bawa kita lagi ke fic lu?!?!

Amel: Suka-suka gue donk,gue authornya!!

Kanji: Kapok gue masuk di fic lu!!gara-gara lu gue mimisan teruz di pantai !!

Amel: Emank gue pikirin??lah lu ngabisin tisue di rumah gue buat nyumpel hidung lu!!dimarai nyokap gue tau?!?! oh ya pembaca ,bagi yang ga tau sebab Kanji mimisan 2 liter silakan baca cerita saya yang P4 beach incident n king's game

Kanji: Lah?EGP bos!!salah lu nyebabin gue mimisan!!lagian ngapain lu promo cerita lu yang laennya??orang-orang juga pada ga mau baca cerita lu yang eswete tralala

Amel:Copo lu,masa liat Naoto pake bikini aja mimisan??lu aja yang terlalu lebay!! **–Sambil nunjukin foto Naoto yang pake bikini-**

Kanji: **-Mimisan lagi dan pingsan kehabisan darah- **

Souji: Ukh...gua gak tahan lagi,permisi... **–Nutupin idungnya yang mulai mimisan-**

Naoto: Oi!! Jangan nunjukin foto orang sembarangan!!seenak jidat lu motret gue!!

Amel: Sebodo Teuing ah!!napa si lu semua pada protes ke gue??

Semua: Soalnya lu gak bener bikin fic tentang kita !!!!

Amel: Ya suka-suka gue donk,gue dah pinjem lu pada dari ATLUS,lu gue suruh ngesot dari anyer sampe panarukan juga hak gue!

Chie: Busettt....lo kira ini kerja rodi apa?seenak jidat lu nyuruh-nyuruh kita!gue laporin ke ATLUS mampus kaw!

Amel: Sebodo Teuing ,Souji belum balik ya?lama amat sih tuh anak !

Rise: Anak lu apa?lu masih lebih kecil dari kita-kita aja—ralat,lebih muda...kalo dibilang lebih kecil kayaknya ga pas deh,elo badannya lebih besar dari kita-kita

Yukiko: Snrk....pft...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Amel: Diem lo ber 2 anjing Chihuahua dan Crazy Hyena...beda 1-2 taun doank aja ribut,eh..badan gue ga segede itu tau?!walaupun gue gendud tapi gue imud **–Pasang tampang childish-**

Semua: Hoekkkkkkk........**-Muntah-muntah gak jelas-**

Amel: Oi,Gak usa lebay lu pada!!pada hamil semua ta?kok muntah-muntah?

Teddie: Ya enggak lah,Teddie kan cowo,kagak bisa hamil!

Naoto: Iya nih,yang lebay kan lu,bukan kita-kita

Amel: Naoto,jangan-jangan lu hamil terus muntah gara-gara malem Natal bareng Souji itu??OH EM JEE....kesucian malam Natal kau gan—ergh.....**-Ditembak Naoto-**

Naoto: Ya enggak lah!!jangan seenak jidat nggosipin orang!!Inget lu bilank udah tobat mikirin yang begituan,di fic ini ga bole ada kata-kata hentai kayak gitu,dasar author mesum

Amel: ....uh....sakit...gue lupa pake game shark,darah gue terbatas.....ya kan aku penasaran lu ngapain ma Souji waktu malam Natal..jujur gue gak dapetin malam Natal ma lu soalnya gue baru lv 9..kecepeten ngalahin Ameno Sagiri

Naoto: ya ampun....gue gak ngapa-ngapain ama Souji-senpai,waktu itu..

Souji: Ada apaan nih nyebut-nyebut nama gue??rame banget kayaknya? **–Balik dari WC,abis bersiin hidungnya yang mimisan-**

Teddie: Katanya Amel lu 'Scoring' ama Nao-chan pas malem Natal,sensei hebat **–Sparkle eyes-**

Souji: H-huh?eng-enggak lah,gue ga ngapa-ngapain Naoto kok pas malem Natal!Naoto Cuma ketiduran di kasur gue !!lu ngaco doank ah,ntar pembaca mikir yang enggak-enggak lagi!!**-Blush-**

Chie:Oh....ternyata waktu itu lu nolak Christmast Eve bareng gua gara-gara lu ngajak Naoto toh....hmmmm.... **–Yukiko,Chie,Rise Death Glare ke Souji-**

Yukiko: Loh,lu kan pacar gue,kok lu malah ngajak Naoto Cristmast Eve??!?!

Rise: Eh!!enak aja,Souji-senpai tuh punya gue tau!!dia nembak gue waktu itu!!

Naoto: Sen-..senpai....ternyata kamu selingkuh dibelakangku.....

Amel: Sou,kamu men-empat-kan aku(?) aku kan pacarmu!!

Souji: Bused mak!!sejak kapan lu jadi pacar gue??najis tralala,jauh-jauh sana...cuih-cuih

Amel: Ya...kan Cuma menghayati peran Sou...lha teruz pacar lu yang mana nih??

Souji: Gue juga gak tau....4-4 nya pacar gue masalahnya

Amel: Busyet Sou....dasar playboy...oh,mari kita tanyakan masalah ini ke para Persona di dalam Souji,mereka pasti tau apa aja yang Souji lakukan dan perasaan Souji yang paling dalam,pertama siapa dulu yah...oh,gimana kalo kita mulai dari Persona yang paling ganteng di pojokan sana,Loki-san~

Tiba-tiba tempat itu menjadi panggung wawancara ,banyak kamera dimana-mana,dan banyak penonton bertepuk kaki(?)

**(BGM: It's Show Time)**

Amel: Yak,kembali bersama saya di wawancara Persona User,dan perkenalkan asisten saya,Teddiee~

Naoto: emank elo pernah mulai nih acara?kayaknya baru pertama ini deh....ya udah,mana Teddie?

-Krik,krik,krik~........Brak!!Gedrubrak!!Krompyang!!Ihhiii~ (?)

Teddie: Huwaaaaaa......sakitttt,mendingan gue kabur dari anjink rabies itu....

Amel: Teddie?kenapa lu??huwaaa!!!!!

Kupret: Perkenalkan pembaca...saya Kupret,anjink imudnya author gendud ini,saya akan menggantikan Teddie menjadi asisten author gendud disamping saya ini

Amel: Hah?pret,kok kamu bisa ngomong?ngalahin Teddie lagi,padahal Teddie punya Persona...

Kupret: Ini kan fan fic,segalanya bisa terjadi lah....gitu aja kok repot...

Yosuke: Napa nama anjink lu kupret?jelek amat sih,kayak muka lu

Amel: Bawel ah,gue mau kasi nama Momo...tapi saudara gue ada yang namanya Momo...jadi ga bole ama mama gue

Kanji: Hew.....nama anjink yang lain kan banyak....masa kupret sih?kayak kutu Kupret aja

Teddie: huwaaa.....sakit.....

Rise: Nasib loe Ted...

Chie: Ayo balik ke tujuan semula,lu tadi mau wawancara Persona nya Souji kan??kita masih penasaran nih siapa yang paling disukai Souji

Yukiko: Iya,Souji ternyata tega....lebih baik Persona-persona nya aja yang jawab

Amel: Oke-oke....bawel pada...yak readers,mari kita mulai dengan Persona kesukaan saya yaitu Loki-san

Loki: hah?apa-apa an ini kok banyak kamera? **–Loki masuk panggung-**

Amel: Loki-san,menurutmu siapa yang paling disukai Sou-chan diantara keempat cewe-cewe itu,kamu pasti tau kan?

Loki:....Hmmm....gimana ya mbak...saya kurang ngurusin orang-orang itu..kalo Master saya kencan saya tidak memperhatikan....

Amel: Neee.....Loki-san....setidaknya kamu pernah melihat dia berjalan dengan seseorang kan?

Loki: .....Hm....kalo ngga salah dulu aku pernah liat dia ciuman sama si rambut biru itu...ga sengaja bangun dari tidur ga taunya liat pemandangan kayak gitu....selanjutnya gua gak tau deh...

Souji: Loki!!diem aja duh....ga usah kasi informasi apa-apa ke dia....

Loki: Telat...Master ga bilang dari tadi sih...

Amel: Terima kasih atas informasinya Loki-san.....mari kita panggil Persona Souji berikutnya yaituu...Mada-san

Mada: Heh? Napa anda panggil saya?ada apaan nih?

Amel: Mada-san,apa anda pernah melihat Souji-kun jalan-jalan dengan keempat cewe yang ada disana? –**Nunjuk ke Rise,Naoto,Yukiko,dan Chie-**

Mada: Cuma jalan-jalan biasa...kaga ada yang special menurut saya...

Amel: Special?pake telor ya?

Mada: Jadi host jangan dodol-dodol mbak,maksud saya kagak ada yang khusus....eh tunggu dulu....dia pernah berpelukan dengan Yosuke di Samegawa River

Semua: OH EM GEEE?!?!?! **–Teriak Lebay-**

Amel: Sou-chan....gay?!?!Buju bunek.....mimpi apa gua semalem....

Souji: Heh!!gue bukan Gay!!emank gue meluk Yosuke,tapi Cuma meluk sebagai temen doank..

Yosuke: .........jadi kita Cuma sebatas temen Sou?

Souji: Eh?iya donk,kita temen deket,kamu temenku yang terbaik,tapi gue bukan gay....

Yosuke: Kukira kita lebih dari itu Sou....*Puppy begging*

Semua: Huoekkkkkk.............**-Muntah liat puppy beggingnnyaYosuke- **

Souji: Yosuke-chan.....*Puppy Begging juga*

Semua: Oooohhh....so sweeett~

Amel: Oke....back to topic....kenapa jadi yaoi gini sih?!?saya ga suka yaoi tau!!yang suka ya Kanji...

Kanji: Wei!!jidat lu apa gue yaoi?!?gue normallll!!!!!!!berapa kali gue harus bilank....cape mulut gue...

Amel: Loe harus bilank sampe gue percaya lu bukan yaoi

Kanji: Kapan lu mau percaya?

Amel: Kapan-kapan....

Kanji: ................................................................................

Amel: Jadi...ehm...point untuk Naoto 1,dan eh.....Yosuke 1.....sebaiknya kita panggil Persona kesukaan saya yang ke dua...Mother Harlot!!silahkan masuk ke panggung

Mother Harlot: **-Masuk ke Panggung-**

Amel: Oke madam,saya mau tanya nih.....apa madam tau siapa yang sebenarnya disukai Sou-kun?

Mother Harlot: ...................**-Minum minuman yang ada di gelasnya-** .........................

Amel: Madam?haloo?kok kagak jawab sih?

Mother Harlot: **-Ambruk dari anjinknya (?),mulutnya berbusa-**

Amel: Busyettt.....Madam!!kok berbuih gini ya....eh Nao-chan,lu kan biasanya bisa urusan yang kayak begini??

Naoto**:-Pake sarung tangan sambil memeriksa minuman Mother Harlot-**.....Ew.....

Amel: Napa Nao-chan??

Naoto: Dia keracunan Baygon.....

Amel: Busyettt......masa koit ditengah-tengah acara gini sih??

Mother Harlot: Aduh....tuh minuman ga enak banget sih.....-**Bangkit dari kubur- (?)**

Amel: Buseddd....hidup lagi madam??

Mother Harlot: Persona ga bisa mati dodol.....

Amel: Owh.....kok madam bisa minum Baygon sih?

Mother Harlot: Isek-isenk aja dek....kayaknya enak sih...

Amel: Eswete ah....madam sebaiknya ke rumah sakit khusus Persona deh....mulutnya masih ada buih-buihnya gitu...

Mother Harlot: Oh maap,saya ngiler barusan...gara-gara ngeliatin tuh abang Preman yang ganteng disebelah sana -**Nunjuk Kanji-**

Kanji: H-huh?maksud lu gue?

Mother Harlot: Iya,siapa lagi kalo bukan kamu baby~

Kanji: Huwaaa!!gue gak mau ama nenek sihir!!

Mother Harlot: Come to mama!!

Kanji: Gyaaaahhhhh!!!!!! **–Ngacir ala kaki Seribu-**

Mother Harlot: Tunggu sayangku,manisku cintaku!!!!

Kanji: Gue Cuma mau sama Naoto!!!

Semua:...........

Naoto: Kenapa gue disangkutpautin ya? **–innocent banget-**

Amel: Duh polos banget ya nih anak?.....udah lah,males gue urusin nih wawancara gak jelas...

Souji: Yah bego......kan lu yang buat nih Fic?

Yosuke: Ga tau ah.....emank kagak niat bikin Fic

Amel: Ni ide kan Cuma muncul tiba-tiba.....oh ya...dari tadi gue kaga denger suaranya kupret,kemana tuh anjinkQ yang imud??

Kupret: **-Duduk-duduk di pojokan ruangan sambil makan snack author-**

Amel: Animal Cracker gue!!Eh,anak nakal!!ga sopan ambil makanannya orang!!

Kupret: **-Cuek bebek sambil terus makan Animal Cracker-**

Amel: Nih anjink.....gue panggilin Koromaru ntar.....awas idup lu berkurang 1 hari ***Evil aura*,**udahlah....lebih baik sekarang kita break dulu wawancaranya....sebagai gantinya kami akan menampilkan video-video para Investigation Team

Semua: WHAT???!?!

Amel: Lu pada lebay banget sih!?video biasa doank kok....

Yosuke: Pasti aneh-aneh...otak lu kan aneh

Chie: Kalo ga aneh namanya buka Amel.....

Amel: Udah lu pada brisik banget sih!!! Nih kita setel video pertama

Kupret: Lampu akan segera dimatikan,harap penonton segera duduk...Selama menonton tidak boleh merem,menyalakan HP,kentut,dan menguap!!karena kalo menguap akan menimbulkan bau Naga di mana-mana **–Dilempar Popcorn ama penonton-**

Amel: Selesai juga lu ngabisin Animal Cracker gue....ya udah,kita perhitungkan nanti dirumah...Video pertama!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Scene 1-**

**Yosuke Hanamura:as himself**

**Chie Satonaka: as herself**

**Souji Seta: as Himself**

**Yukiko Amagi: as herself**

Suatu hari di kelas 2-1 yang tenang seperti biasanya,Miss Kashiwagi memberi tugas membuat Puisi ,Souji dkk berpikir keras untuk membuat puisi....Yosuke yang penasaran sama puisi Chie melongok ke bangku sampingnya

"Eits,seenak jidat lu liat puisi gue!!ngarang sendiri sana!!" kata Chie

"Yee,gue bukan mau nyontek puisi lu,Cuma penasaran aja!!"kata Yosuke

"Alah,alibi lu,bilang aja lu mau nyontek,ga usa banyak cingcong deh!!"balas Chie

"Gue Cuma penasaran,cewe tomboy kayak lu mana bisa ngarang puisi??paling isinya tentang makanan"kata Yosuke

"Sudah ah,Gue ga bisa ngarang puisi neh kalo kalian ribut"kata Souji kalem

"Ya udah Chie,buktiin aja ke Yosuke-kun kalau puisimu bagus"kata Yukiko

"Ehm,baiklah!!kalo puisi gue ini bagus,lu harus traktir gue Filet Mignon"kata Chie

"Okee!!aku bertaruh puisimu pasti jelek !!ayo mulai!!"tantang Yosuke

"Puisi ini dalam bahasa Inggris dan untuk Yosuke!!"kata Chie

Yosuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan,Souji,Yukiko,dan Yosuke menyimak dengan sungguh-sungguh puisi Chie

_I lo0k at the mo0n,_

_the mo0n is beautiful......_

_i lo0k at U, __**-Liat Yosuke,berpikir sebentar lalu melanjutkannya-**_

_i....i....i'd rather lo0k at the mo0n again....._

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA......" Souji dan Yukiko ketawa ampe ngakak,sedangkan Yosuke hanya bisa kesal karena dirinya disinggung begitu

"Dasar 2 Hyena gila,bahkan Souji sampe ngakak....ketularan virus-T nya Yukiko!!"kata Yosuke

"Hmmm,puisi gue juga udah jadi!!dan ini untuk Chie!"kata Yosuke yang masih marah

"Wah?lu bisa nulis puisi Yos?oke,coba bacakan"kata Chie meremehkan

"Erhm...dengerin aja....nih gue mulai"kata Yosuke

'_Jika Turun Hujan Deras & Lama......'_

'_Coba keluar.....'_

'_Hitung dan rasakan.....'_

'_Tiap tetes hujan yang membasahi dirimu....'_

'_Maka kau akan kehujanan dan masuk angin!!'_

"ih....Yosuke gax nyambung deh puisinya"kata Chie dengan lebaynya **-Di Galatic Punt-**

**The EnD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Yukiko: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Amel: Tuhan.....kasih saya obat penawar Virus T.....-**Doa gaje-**

Rise: Elo ga pernah doa aja pake sok suci...

Amel: Gini-gini saya orang yang taat pada perintah Tuhan

Yosuke: Boonknya ketauan..

Amel: Oke-oke!!gue jarang ke Gereja,puas lu?!?!

Yosuke: Yap!

Amel: .........udahlah ......lanjut ke Scene berikutnya aja

Naoto: Masih ada ya?cih....cepetan...

Amel: Bawel lu pada....yak mari masuk ke Scene berikutnya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Scene 2-**

**Kanji Tatsumi 'Yaoi': Bapak yang pelit**

**Yosuke Hanamura: Pengemis yang baik hati**

Di depan kantor besar dan megah,seorang bapak-bapak dengan kesal menunggu angkot lewat,tapi kagak nongol-nongol angkotnya

"Duuuhhh,lama banget sih angkot lewat...."Tak lama kemudian sebuah angkot lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengeluarkan gas knalpot"Woi!! Angkot berenti Woi!!Uhuk-ukh...angkot sialan,udah dicuekin,kena gas knalpot lagi....jangan-jangan supirnya yang kentut"kata Kanji

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pengemis yang ....emmm....lumayan ganteng?.....dan meminta-minta pada Kanji

"Pakkkk....sedekah pakkkkk....saya belum makannnn....dari kemaren pakkkk...suerrr..."kata Yosuke sambil memakai muka memelas *huekkkk*

"Gak ada uang kecil!!"kata Kanji dengan memasang tampang preman yang keliatan Yaoi nya *digebukin Kanji*

"Uang besar juga ga apa-apa pak" kata Yosuke

"Uang kecil ga ada apa lagi uang besar!!"kata Kanji yang semakin kesal

"1000 deh pak"Yosuke memaksa

"Gak ada ya ga ada!!"Kanji tambah kesal

"500 pak...buat aqua gelas.."Yosuke masi memaksa

"Gak ada!!!"Kanji kesalllll

"100 deh,buat beli permen" Yosuke memaksa terus

"Gak ada,Ya ampunnnn!!!!!!!!!"Kanji udah ampe batas kesabarannya

"Ya ampun,bapak kasian amat pak?100 repes aja kaga punya....nih,saya kasih,digunain baik-baik ya pak" kata Yosuke sambil ngasih goceng ke Kanji

"............WOI!!!!LU KIRA GUE MISKIN APA??!?"Kanji death glare ke Yosuke

"Lha katanya 100 rupiah aja kaga punya,ya udah saya kasih...baik kan saya??byee~"kata Yosuke sambil ngacir pake jurus kaki 1000

".......................................Lumayanlah,dapet sego kucing......"kata Kanji yang lagi memasukan 5000 itu ke sakunya (?)

**The EnD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Semua: .............jayus amat cerita lu ?

Amel: ...........habis.....kaga ada ide.....

Souji: ya udah,tutup ni fan fic kalo gitu!!nyusahin aja!

Amel: jangan kejam-kejam Sou chan....Kanji mana?

Kanji: -**makan sego kucink di pojok ruangan-**

Amel: Eh tepung,itu sego kucink kan udah basi,gue beli kemarin udah ada belatungnya,makanya gue taruh di pojokan sana –**nelpon ambulans-**

Kanji: HUEKKKKKK!!!!!! **–Muntah-muntah gaje sambil kumur-kumur pake obat pel lantai dan Rinso-** Elo ngapain naruh ni makanan di pojokan!!!!gue kira masi enak, ada yang kenyel-kenyel didalemnya,gue kira jelly**!!! –Gara-gara nginget yang kenyel-kenyel itu,maka ia muntah gaje lagi- **

Amel: Dasar anak ga jelas!!!jelas-jelas itu sego kucink!!ga mungkin lha didalemnya ada jelly!!pikir pake otak donk!! kalo gak punya otak jangan dipaksain pake!!

Kanji: **-Ngebejek-bejek** **amel ampe jadi bubur- **

Amel:!#$%!# SAKIT DUL!!elo kira badan gue sansak tinju apa!!!dasar gay!!!!

Kanji: **-Ngebejek-bejek lagi,dari bubur jadi sup-**

Amel: **-DISENSOR-**

Souji: Ngenes gitu keadaannya.....

Naoto: Iya....panggilin Doraemon deh,Mon!!

Doraemon: Emanknya gue Temon apa?!?! Manggil nama orang seenaknya!!

Chie: Udah,jangan banyak congor lu!!balikin si Amel ke wujud semula !!

Doraemon: Huuh!!atas dasar apa lu nyuruh gue?!?!

Rise: Disuruh author.....mau gimana lagi mas....nasib kita....

Doraemon: ................Senter pembentuk semula!!! **–Background theme mulai berdendang (hayah...berdendang...kondangan apa??)-**

Amel**: -Lagi Disorot senter- **Hem....?Siapa ya saya?Kristen Stewart kah?atau Bella Swan ya??

Yosuke: Bukannya 2 orang itu adalah 1 orang yang sama??jangan-jangan dia amnesia lagi?!?

Yukiko: Bagus deh,kita bisa kabur dari fic gaje ini....

Teddie: Wah!!Horeeeee!!!!! kita bebas!!!thank u Kanji!!

Kanji**: -Masih muntah gaje-**

Tiba-tiba ada bola beton nyasar dan nabrak kepala nya Amel.....Amel langsung sadar dari amnesianya...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~One Piece~**

**-Grand line-**

**Sanji: Uwahhhh.......nendang bolanya kejauhan....kayaknya nyasar ke dunia lain deh....... *Huatchiii* perasaan gue gak enak.....**

**Zoro: Dasar koki bodoh....*sigh***

**Sanji: Apa katamu!?!?! Dasar kepala Marimo!!! *melotot***

**Zoro: Dasar alis keriting bodoh!!!! *melotot ala pak wowoQ (guru matematika sekolah saya )***

**Nami: Sudahlah!!!lanjut gak main bolanya?!?! –sambil ngejitak kepala 2 orang itu-**

**Robin: Kokaishi-san,sepertinya bola betonnya hanya satu.....dan lagi harganya mahal.....**

**Nami: Hmmmm.....**

**Luffy: Ayo pesan lagi bola betonnya ke Holcim!!!**

**Chopper: bukannya udah dibilangin Robin kalo bolanya mahal Luffy....**

**Luffy: Tapi aku masih mau mainnnn!!!! **

**Franky:........aku buatin deh.......**

**Brook: Yohohohohoho~ Kau baik sekali Franky-san,sampai-sampai hatiku tersentuh...eh...tunggu...Aku sudah tidak punya hati,Yohohoho,SKULL JOKE!!!**

**Semua: *Sweatdrop massal***

**Ussop: Garing kayak keripik ah....Eh,entar dimarahi readers loh....ini kan fandom MegaTen...bukan One Piece....kita lanjutin di Fandom kita sendiri!!Yuk~**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Amel: Ukh......sakit...kok gue kejedot bola beton yah??

Kanji: Sial....dia balik lagi!!

Yosuke:Loh?!?!? Gak jadi amnesia kah??????

Amel: Aku nga-....?

Teddie: Uwaaaaaa!!!!kagak jadi kah kita keluar dari fic geje ini?!?!

Amel: Gu-.....

Souji: Tuhan....selamatkanlah kami dari Fic gaje ini Tuhan.....

Amel:Woiiiii-

Naoto: Aje Gile ,senpai ngapain bertekuk lutut disana sambil berdoa??

Amel: WO-.....

Rise: Uhm....dia kurang kerjaan kali....

Amel: .........hei ke-....

Yukiko: Hhhhh.....gue capek di Fic ini....gaje abizzz!!!

Amel:..........................................uhm....aku ma-....

Chie: Iya...pulank yuk!!entar dicariin ATLUS lage....

Amel: WOIIIIII!!!!!!!!ELO PADA BISA DIEM SEBENTAR GAK SIHHH?!!??!GUE SEBAGAI AUTHOR MAU NGOMONG SEJENAK!!!!!!!

Semua:...............

Amel: Bagus....yang pinter gitu .....hhh....readers....saya kagak kuat menjalankan peran saya sebagai author di chapter 1 ini ma-.....

Rise: OH EM JEEE!!!!masih ada chapter 2 nya?!?!

Kanji: Aje gile!!! Gue gax mau tampil lagi di chapter 2!!!!

Yukiko: Gue capek ketawa molo!!

Teddie: Ya udah,'Scoring' ama Teddie aja yuk!! *Puppy Begging*

Yukiko**: -Ngebejek-bejek Teddie-**

Chie: Pokok nya gue gak mau muncul di chapter 2 lage!!

Yosuke: Setuju!!para pembaca tentu tidak ingin membaca chapter ini ,apalagi chapter 2 !!

Naoto: Beneran,gue jadi merinding dengerin ada chapter 2 nya.....

Souji: Tau nih,gue Nehi ikud chapter 2 nya.....

Amel **:- Ngegiles para Investigation Team pake mesin yang buat ngeratain aspal- **elo pada gak bisa dibilangin yah?!?! Gue bilang gue mau ngomong sebentarrrrr!!!!!

Semua: **-Rata dengan tanah-**

Amel: Oke readers,mohon jangan lempar saya dengan kuali,saya sudah kebanyakan dilempar kuali sampe kualinya numpuk di sini,kalau anda berkenan tolong lempar saya dengan review-review anda atau dengan selembar uang 100 ribuan **–ngarep- **oh ya,tambahan bagi yang tidak tahu,Sego kucink itu nasi porsinya lumayan banyak dan lauknya sedikit sekali...untuk pak wowoQ akan saya tampilkan di next Chap.....maafkan saya untuk fic saya yang cacad,gaje,jayuz,dll....terserah apa kata anda...*puppy begging* **-Readers muntah-muntah gaje- **nah.....barusan ada kuali dilempar lagi....xD...please repiew untuk fic saya yang gaje ini,Thx karena sudah membaca fic gaje ini....buh-bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ATLUS punya saya!! –dilempar kuali sama ATLUS- maksud saya Persona 4 punya ATLUS

Amel: **-ngitung jumlah kuali yang dilemparkan –**

Kameramen A:-**ngelempar kuali-**

Amel: Woiii!!!!sakit dodol!!napa lu lempar kuali?!?

Kameramen A: Ya dodol lu!!lu host nya malah ga bawain acara!!gimana sih??

Amel: Alah,masih lama aja acaranya –**ngitung kuali lagi-**

Kameramen B: Woi!!kamera udah nyala daritadi!!gimana sih lu?!?

Amel:...... -**liat jam-**.........

Kameramen A & B: ............................................

Amel: !#$%^&^%$#!!!!!BEUH!!NAPA LU KAGA BILANK DARI TADI!!

Kameramen A & B: Kupink elo yang budeg dasar dodol!!!!udahh berapa kali kami teriakin!!udah sana cepet mulai!!!

Amel: Bawellll!!!ehem.....Para pembaca,howdie~ xDD ,maap atas kejadian tadi ada kesalahan teknis,para kameramen pada dodol semua,ma-

Kameramen A-Z: ELOO YANG DUODOL!!!LU KEASIKAN NGITUNG KUALI!!

Amel: ..........hiraukan saja mereka,pembaca....nah kita panggil para Persona User kita...

....................................................................................................................................................................

Amel: -**nepok jidat- **..........maaf........saya lupa kalau mereka sudah rata dengan tanah.........

Kameramen D: gimana nih?lengket banget mereka ama tanah...

Amel: emmm....pake itu aja....-**nelpon jasa pengeruk tanah-**

**Pengeruk sudah datang sambil membawa kerukannya –ya ealaaahhh!!!masa bawa panci???- **

Pengeruk R: -**mengeruk Persona user dari tanah-**

Amel: Bentuknya ancur amat mereka......pantesnya mereka ditaruh di museum aja...ato dijual ke tukang Loak....tapi ga bakalan laku....

Pengeruk R: Hayoo bayar atuh mbak,udah saya kerukin...

Amel: Tapi saya kagak punya duid bang...tadi aja saya belom makan....*puppy begging*

Pengeruk R: Huekkkk!!-**muntah gaje-**Ahh!!alibi lu!!kalo belum makan kenapa badan lu kayak Hanako?!?

Amel: Lancang bener lu?? *evil smile* Persona!!!Garm!!Nilfheim!!

Pengeruk R**: -Beku selamanya-**

Kameramen A-Z: *sweatdrop* ............................

Amel: Napa lu pasang tampang horor??biasa aja kalee**...-lebay mode:on-**

Kameramen Y: Persona tipe baru ya?fusionnya apaan tuh?

Amel: Namanya Garm,lucu kan??

Kameramen C: Ya Tuhan....Anjing mata empat + berlumuran darah gitu lu bilank lucu?

Amel: Ehm...menurut gue ya lucu...gue kan pecinta anjing xD

Kameramen T: Pantes mukanya kayak anjing

Amel: *death glare* ....hem.....gimana cara balikin mereka?

Kameramen X :udah,panggil aja Doraemon,pake senter itu lagi...

Amel: Ga usah,gue punya cadangannya **–ngeluarin kantong ajaib dan senter pengembali ke bentuk semula-**

Kameramen W: Wah,nih anak sifatnya mulai kayak Nami deh!

**-One Piece-**

**~Grand Line~**

**Nami: Huatchiiii!!!! –ingusnya meler- (di Thundrebolt Tempo)**

**Robin: Hem?Kamu sakit Kokaishi-san?**

**Nami: Gak apa-apa....tiba-tiba aja hidungku gatal**

**Robin: Kali aja ada yang ngomongin....khe khe khe *ketawa gaje ala Hiruma* **

**Nami: Mungkin ya........aku jadi pengen ngebejek-bejek sesuatu *evil smile***

**Robin: *sweatdrop* .............**

Kameramen W: Kok perasaanku gak enak ya.....jadi kayak ada yang mau nge bejek-bejek gue *ngacir*

Amel: Nah,para Persona User kita udah pada kembali ke bentuk semula ,nyusahin aja kalian ini!!

Yosuke: Lha?! Siapa yang ngelindes kita??elo kan??jadi ini salah lu!!

Kanji: Iya!!dasar author gaje!!go to hell aja!!

Amel: -**buka laptop dan mendownload OST Kanjibella-**

Kanji: !!!! Sialan lu!!#$%%!!

Amel: Shut your bad mouth Kanjibella!!

Kanji:.........Rokuten Maoh!!Maziodyne!!

Amel: Eits!!Gryphon!!Pantha Rei!!

Kanji: Uagh!!.....Weak.....

Chie: Woi!! Kami di cuekin di pinggir!! Bawain acaranya donk!!

Amel:Hhhh....nyusahin aja,mau nampang ngomong aja!!

Yukiko: Lho...kan ini Fan fic lu,kalo nyusahin tutup donk!!

Rise: Iya nih!!kami semua capek tau!! Mana punggung gue patah gara-gara lu lindes pake mesin buat ngeratain aspal!!

Amel: capekan gue,gue lelah,lunglai ga bertenaga,sembako naik,rakyat kelaparan,saya juga kelaparan,daerah pedalaman mulai kering,teror bom dimana-mana ,mbah surip dimana-mana?lho??,kriminalitas meningkat tajam,korupsi mera-.....ups....maap lagi baca koran .....

Souji: Tutup napa,udah kaga dikasi gaji,dilindes pula....

Amel: Kagak bisa!!banyak tau yang request!!

Naoto: Ya elah,hiperbola lu...wong yang request Cuma 3......

Amel:................Hiks-hiks........

Souji: Udah kaga usah nangis.....-**nepuk-nepuk pundak Amel-**

Amel: Sou *hiks* baik deh...*hiks*

Souji: Udah dari dulu kalee....udah jangan nangis,umbelnya meler kemana-mana tuh,nih tissu nya

Amel: Kis-...kissu? -**ngarep- ***puppy begging*

Souji: Hoekkkk!!!!berharaplah 100 tahun lagi!!! Amit-amit gue nge kiss lu!!bisa Rabies gue!!

Naoto,Yukiko,Chie,Rise: *Death glare ke Amel*

Amel: Sabar,gue gak naksir Souji,entar gue diserbu ,jadi berabe nih acara

Yosuke: Erm...jadi gak kita mulai nih acara?Pembaca udah nungguin dari depan komputer mereka daritadi...

Amel: Oh...maap,saya lupa ,jangan lempar saya dengan kuali nanti...kuali itu akan saya berikan ke fakir miskin,baik kan saya??

Teddie:Huwee.....Teddie dilupain!!

Amel: ......Maap Ted,saya sibuk ngitung kuali...nah..Kita kabulkan request yang pertama dari Iwanishi-san...untuk melanjutkan wawancaranya dan mensummon......Belphegor?....

Semua:........................................................................................................

Amel: Masalahnya bakalan berabe kalo dia kuajak ke sini.......tapi request tetaplah request!!ya sudah,mari kita sambut Belphegor!! –**njepit hidung pake jepitan jemuran-**

Chie: Hmf...kok ada bau kagak enak ya?...euch.....

Yukiko: Hmf....**-ngendus ala anjing rabies- ***di Fan Assault* emank bau aneh....napa ya...

(Mereka semua tidak tau Belphegor,hanya Souji yang mengetahuinya)

Souji: Mel,pinjem 1 donk jepit jemurannya....

Amel: Nih,gue masih ada sekotak kok....

Souji: Thanks....-**njepit hidungnya-** jujur.....gue paling males kalo manggil nih Persona

Amel: Aku ngerti kok......hh.....silahkan masuk ke panggung !!

Belphegor masuk ke atas panggung....Sutradara udah pingsan karena bau yang disebabkan Belphegor

Semua: !#$%%!! Anjrit!!bau banget,napa nih Persona bawa-bawa jamban segala??!!

Belphegor: ...................nasib .........

Rise: Kenapa lu bawa-bawa jamban ke sini mas? Abiz BaB ya?

Belphegor: Iya kok mbak bisa tau sih?jangan-jangan kamu mama loreng yang lagi nyamar ya!?!?

Rise: Ngaco!!saya ga keriputan kayak gitu!! –**dibunuh mama Lauren-**

Teddie: Umm....kok bawa jamban sih mas?

Belphegor: Bukan maunya saya,tadi saya mau BaB,waktu mau berdiri ternyata orang yang sebelumnya pake nih jamban isenk ,dudukan jambannya dilumurin lem aica aibon ......jadinya ga bisa lepas mas.....

Yukiko:.........teruz gimana lu cebok plus nyiram?....

Belphegor: ......itu yang saya ngga tau mbak....mungkin.....selamanya saya kalo BaB kaga cebok + nyiram...

Yosuke: Anjriiittt!!!Baunyaaa!!!!gak tahan...... –**pingsan di tempat sampe keluar buih-buih dari mulutnya-**

Chie: Kyaaaaa!!!Yosuke cintaku,manisku,permenku!!(?)Hunnie Bunnie Swet-......!!!ups!!

Semua: Woooooooo!!!!Chie cie-cieeeee!!sejak kapan nih?!?!

Yosuke: ........................................-**tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena emank lagi pingsan-**

Chie: Sial....*Sigh*....maap Yosuke-kun....kelepasan....

Amel: Uhm.....kok jadi melenceng atuh?back to...Belphegor....

Belphegor: Urghh!!!Mulesss!!!!gimana nih?!? Banyak penonton pula!!

Teddie: OMG!!Sensei!!cepat dismiss Persona itu!!

Naoto: Cepat senpai!!tidak ada waktu lagi!!

Souji: Ukh...baiklah!! '_hhhhh......kalo mau summon lagi bakalan mahal nih....'_

'_Are u sure want to dismiss this Persona?'_

'_**yes'**_

Dan Belphegor pun hilang dari pikiran dan jiwa Souji

Kanji: Huehhh....selamat deh.....tapi kasian para Persona senpai yang ada di dalam compedium Margareth-san.....pasti dapet bau mematikannya Belphegor....

Souji: Mau diapain lagi.....ini semua buat keselamatan bersama....walaupun aku tidak ingin menyelamatkan author gila itu

Amel: Silahkan bercocod ria sendiri Sou.....**-nyetel Lagu Kanjibella-**

Souji n Kanji: **duduk di pojok ruangan sambil ngisep jempolnya sambil maju mundur kayak orang Autis –ditabok Souji ama Kanji-**

Amel: yak!para pembaca,maaf ada kesalahan teknis tadi....nah kita lanjutkan request berikutnya dari RyuAmakusa4ever (eh betul ga ya?)......yaitu mensummon...................-**Blush-**

Naoto: Uhm?Napa lu?kok tiba-tiba diem sambil nge-blush?

Amel: ...................................................................u-uh........gue gak yakin apakah boleh munculin nih Persona.....ukh....

Chie: Persona apa sih?memangnya kenapa?

Amel: Ma.....

Teddie: Ma?ma apa?

Amel: Ma...ra......-**suara sekecil semut....emank semut bersuara? O.0-**

Yukiko: Hah?apaan sih?jangan pelan-pelan kalo ngomong!lu badan gede suaranya pelan!

Amel: Orc Lord!!God's Hand!! **–Yukiko koit-**

Rise: ..............Persona buatan lu lagi?.........Yukiko-senpai koit pula....

Amel: Salahnya dia.......

Naoto: Cepat sebutkan......Pembaca dah pada nunggu....

Amel: Mara.....

Yosuke:**-tiba-tiba bangkit dari kubur-** Hah?marah??Persona apaan tuh namanya marah?

Amel:MARA GOBLOG!!!!PUAS LU PADA???

Yosuke: **-pingsan lagi-**

Semua: !#$$%%^&!!!!!!Ga usah teriak dodol!!!!kita semua punya kupink!!

Amel: Lha lu pada ngerti dikit napa!!gue palink ga tahan panggil tuh Persona!!Secara,gue kan anak baik-baik **–sok innocent-**

Souji: -**Udah selesai ngisep jempolnya ampe abiz- **oi...katanya mara dia g bisa dateng sekarang..dia lagi...ada urusan katanya.....

Amel: .........Okelah,gue ngerti maksud lu kok.....berhubung dia lagi ga bisa dateng sekarang enaknya ngapain yah.....

Kameramen U :Tampilin video para Persona User aja,kan bisa ngisi waktu gitu...

Amel: Wah,dengaren lu pinter?ya udah,kini saya tampilkan lagi video para Persona User ....

Kanji: !!!!video lagii????

Amel: Ya eyalah,eswete aja tralala bukan tradongodng!!yuk mulaiii!!

**Naoto Shirogane: as Polwan**

**Kanji Tatsumi: as Pengemudi yang kebingungan**

Pada dahulu kala......"CUT!!!Woiiii!!!emangnya ini mau cerita dongeng apa???!!" kata Kanji

"Wele....suka-suka gue atuh!!" kata Amel

"Ganti settingnya ......."kata Naoto

"Hhhhh.....banyak maunya!!oke-oke!!"

Maap Readers,maksud saya pada suatu hari,di jalan raya yang ramai seperti biasa......Kanji Tatsumi menyetir motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tanpa sadar telah melanggar lampu merah sekaligus tidak memakai helm...tapi dia tidak sadar akan apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai seorang Polwan cantik memakai rok mini menyetop laju mobilnya...

"Prrriiiittttt!!!!" Naoto meniup peluitnya"Berhenti!!"

Kanji yang mendengar tiupan peluit yang keras langsung menyetop motornya dan ia melihat Polwan cantik itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan mengeluarkan kertas tilang

"Apa bapak tau apa yang telah bapak langgar barusan?!"tanya Naoto dengan suara tegas

Kanji memandang tubuh seksi si Polwan dari atas ke bawah '_jie elah....seksi amat Polwan ene....pemandangan segar di tengah jalan nih....eits...gw ini kan anak Tuhan...gw kaga boleh mikirin yang engga-engga...." _Kanji terus memandangi Polwan yang cantik itu sampe ilernya netes-netes gaje

'_Ya ampun....iler biawakk!!baunya buyut naga mabok lageeee!!nih tampang preman kok kayak orang bloon yah?' _pikir Naoto "Pak...haloooo?ya ampun...ni orang kesambet apa jadi bengong gini.....Woi!!! teriak Naoto dengan kesal

"Hah??Ya...maap..anda bilang apa tadi??"tanya Kanji kayak orang bloon –**di skull Cracker-**

"Saya tanya...apa bapak tau apa yang tadi bapak langgar??" tanya ?Naoto

"Enggak...emanknya apa pelanggaran saya??"tanya Kanji masih dengan muka bloon nan gaje nya

"a. Melanggar Langgar Lampu merah

a,dan,c benar

memakai helm

jawaban di atas Benar

"Silahkan mencoret jawaban diatas yang benar"kata Naoto

"Lha?kok kayak ngisi soal ulangan aja....."Kanji sweatdrop abiz-abizan

**The End**

Naoto: .................................................................................

Yukiko: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Teddie: Ya ampun.....Insappp!!!

Amel: Biarin aja....dia mah lucu gak lucu pasti cekikian kayak orgil...

Yosuke: **-baru bangun- **hem?kenapa Yukiko cekikikan kayak kuntilanak? –**dilempar buntelan kain kafan-**

Chie: Lu taulah.....gimana si Yukiko itu...

Yosuke: *groans* Figures...

Souji: bisa-bisa suara tawa Yukiko menyebabkan Indonesia gempa terus menerus

Amel: Bukannya lu pada ada di Jepang?kok tau sih??

Souji: Gara-gara Nanako liat TV terus......

Amel: *sweatdrop* Whatever lah....mari kita masuk ke video berikutnya

Kanji: Lah?gimana cara masuknya,kan sempit?

Rise: ga tau nih author dodol emank,yang bener tuh kan liat video berikutnya

Chie: Eh,lu pada tau gak?si Amel kan jelek~

Yosuke: a ampun,kita aja lancar,masa dia yang orang Indonesia kalah ama kita yang Orang Jepang sih??dodol banget

Yukiko: Snrk.....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Naoto: Oh....tidak lagi.....*sumpel kupink pake bathtub*

Souji: sepertinya Indonesia bakalan gempa lagi habis ini...

Teddie: yeah,tidak kaget kalau habis ini berita gempa muncul lagi....

Amel:*tingkat kemarahan raja neraka lv 99999999* pinjem bomnya si Noordin untuk ngebom I.S

DUARRRRRR!!!!!

Semua: *bentuknya makin ancur aja*

Amel: Hmmm.....berani gosipin gue mati aja lo!!akhirnya kita sampai di penghujung acara ini,setiap penghujung acara tiba kok semuanya pada koid yah?adegan kekerasan ini seharusnya rated-M seperti kata lalaa-san

I.S: *nyuri bom yang masih tersisa*

Amel: *gak liat I.S* uhm....saya tau saya update berabad-abad lamanya,tolong jangan lempar saya pake kuali,sudah banyak banget kualinya disini.....untuk request-request yang belom terkabulkan saya minta maaf **–sembah sujud-** pikiran saya masih stuck ....dan terima kasih untuk semua reviewers yang telah dengan baiknya mereview fic saya yang gajebo abizzz dan bagi para pembaca yang sudah mau baca nih fi---

I.S: *ngelempar bom tadi*

DUAAAARRRRR!!!!

Amel: *koid*

Souji:Yeahhhh!!!kita bisa bebas dari fic gaje ini!!

Semua: yeaahhhhh!!!!merdekaaa!!!!

Amel: *bangkit dari kubur* eieieieiei!!!kata sapa loe pada bisa kabur dari acara gue hah???

Yosuke: Oh crab!!!

Chie: Lah...klo mau nyari kepiting bukan disini!!

Yukiko: Snrk!!BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kanji:tobatttt!!!!Yukiko-senpai tobattt!!!!

Rise:Percuma....udah gila kayak gitu....

Teddie: Kuping Teddie sakittt!!

Naoto:...............berisik.... *nembak Yukiko dan Amel*

Semua: *gemeteran takut liat Evil Naoto*

Souji: Kata orang emang bener ya....kalo orang kalem ngamuk tuh bahaya......

Naoto: Kau bilang apa senpai???

Souji:Ti-tidak apa-apa kok......*keringat dingin*

Amel: *bangkit dari kubur* udah ah,gara-gara kalian fic ini ga ketutup-ketutup,oke!!1 hal yang tidak lupa!!tekanlah tombol hijau dibawah ini!!

Naoto: aku bilang berisikkkk!!!!come on Yamato Takeru!!Megidolaon!!

Amel: _'ya ampun....nih anak serem banget yah kalo marah??'_


End file.
